serpentcomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jakob Eisenhardt
|Eyes = Blue (red when using powers)|Hair = White (formerly brown)|species = Enhanced|image = Generic_Placeholder.png|age = 42|marital status = Single|Gender = Male|Height = 6'0"|Weight = 174.17 lbs (79 kg)|status = Alive}}Jakob Eisenhardt was a native of the Eastern European country of Sokovia The country, which was embroiled in constant war and strife, became the base of operations for a HYDRA cell operated by Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, who recruited Pietro and Wanda to take part in a series of tests involving the Scepter. The tests gave the twins superpowers. While his sister Wanda received a number of mental abilities, Pietro acquired various telekinetic, telepathic and energy manipulating abilities. Magneto (born Erik Magnus Lehnsherr) is a mutant, leader and founder of the Brotherhood of Mutants. He has telekinetic, telepathic and energy manipulating abilities. Magneto is one of the most infamous mutants, having a stand against humans due to him being a part of the Holocaust and how humans are known to hate and fear mutants. Similarly to Professor X, Magneto has a strong belief and formed a team of his own, the Brotherhood of Mutants, after he was a founding member of the X-Men with Professor X, having been good friends. Unlike Professor X, Magneto's team's belief and goal isn't to equally live with humans, but to rise above and rule them. Biography Early Life Powers and Abilities Powers= Powers *'Psionics:' As a result of exposure to the cosmic energies from the Power Stone, Eisenhardt acquired an array of psionic powers, which manifest in the form of reddish, glowing energy currents and mist-like shapes.When using her power, her irises sometimes glow a dark, reddish color, especially when using her mental abilities. **'Telekinesis:' Eisenhardt has the ability to mentally move, levitate and manipulate objects, also can affect and control molecules and particles allowing him to fully control matter and energy, as well as physical forces(such as kinetic energy, gravity, friction, pressure, vectors, etc). **'Psionic Energy Manipulation:' Eisenhardt can project energy blasts, waves and bolts by projecting her own psionic and telekinetic energy, allowing him to either blow, destroy, push/pull or direct her hits at her enemies. This energy manifests in any shape and form, outlining her telekinetic spheres of influence, as the energy is visible in a reddish color. When a target of his's is hit with her energy, she can use her telekinesis to inflict further damage. ***'Levitation:' Eisenhardt is able to use this power to move himself through the air and simulate flight, in order to hover and safely float back to the ground. The use of this power manifests as a blast of psionic energy expelled from his hands onto the ground to propel himself up in the air. ***'Psionic Force-Field Generation:' Eisenhardt is able to create a highly durable barrier that he can shape and deform as she needed to. He uses it to grab and break apart targets, to protect innocents from enemy fire, contain a target or to cover and deflect attacks from the enemies. The barrier could be broken through extreme brute force. **'Telepathy:' Eisenhardt can read minds or mentally communicate and experience memories and thoughts of others or project her own thoughts through a neuro-electric interface that gives her telepathy. When using his power, his irises glow a dark reddish color. He also used this ability to temporarily merge her consciousness with other's. **'Mental Manipulation:' Eisenhardt is able to deploy a form of mental manipulation, often as a type of illusory hypnosis, using the same neuro-electric interface that allows her telepathy. When this ability is in use, Eisenhardt's reddish energy takes a more mist-like form, floating into the head of the victim in the form of neurons. The effects also distort the victim's iris coloration, causing them to shine a dark reddish color. This also allows him to control other people's actions. She can also manipulate the memory, thoughts, actions, emotions, and senses of others at will, as well as to induce sleep or pain and create illusions without any difficulty. ***'Fear Manipulation:' With his power to manipulate the mind, Eisenhardt often used it in order to elicit fear or emotional pain in a person in the form of nightmarish hallucinations that could stun and weaken even an individual. These visions can depict things that a person fears, regrets, or general disturbances, though the nature of it is not up to Eisenhardt. He does seem to be able to know what his victim is seeing and be inside the vision with them, seemingly invisible to them. |-|Abilities= *'Genius Intellect:' Eisenhardt is extremely intelligent, with him excelling in the construction of machinery. He is generally a very sophisticated man, well-read on many topics. *'Indomitable Will:' Eisenhardt has immense determination and willpower, with him striving to complete his tasks, no matter the cost, regardless of seemingly insurmountable odds. **'Master Manipulator:' Eisenhardt is an expert at bending others to his will through both his persuasive words and affable charm. This aids Eisenhardt in getting others to join him. **'Master Tactician:' Eisenhardt is an excellent strategist, tactician, and leader. **'Multilingual:' Eisenhardt is fluent in at least six languages - his native German, as well as English, French, Polish, and Spanish. *'Skilled Combatant:' Eisenhardt is fairly skilled in hand-to-hand combat. |-| Weaknesses= *'Arrogance:' Eisenhardt despite his great intellect, has displayed a high degree of arrogance, with it having caused him to underestimate circumstances and individuals in various situations, therefore indirectly leading to his plans being thwarted, to which he can potentially put others in danger as well. *'Physical/Mental Condition:' Eisenhardt's powers are proportionally affect by his physical health and level of concentration. When severely injured, his body is unable to withstand the strain of manipulating psionic energy in effective ways. He is also susceptible to physical and mental fatigue that can ultimately affect his efficiency. |-| Equipment= * Eisenhardt's Costume: When going into the field, Eisenhardt always dons a uniform that is either comprised of garb fit for battle or elegant attire that displays his perceived idea of being "mutant royalty". Relationships Family Allies Enemies Trivia * Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:White Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Red Eyes Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:European Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes